Problem: What is the value of $x$ in the equation $\frac{1}{x} + \frac{2}{x} \div \frac{4}{x} = 0.75$?
Solution: Turning the division sign into multiplication and simplifying, we have  \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{x}+\frac{2}{x}\cdot\frac{x}{4}&=.75 \\
\Rightarrow \frac{1}{x}+\frac{1}{2}&=.75\\
\Rightarrow \frac{1}{x}&=.25\\
\Rightarrow x&=\boxed{4}.
\end{align*}